Breakfast
by Elly Feather
Summary: Typical morning at the Cullen house. Of course Bella needs to eat, but what happens when you leave two vampires alone, and then add a human in the mix? Thats one hell of a breakfast. BellaxEdwardxCarlisle. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Ok I have never really written smut on my own so here is goes! BellaxEdwardxCarlisle. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Bella opened her eyes early that morning she smiled warmly at me. I never wanted to tell her what I was feeling. "Edward." She called my name. I kissed her deeply and nuzzled her. "What is it my beautiful Bella?" I asked her. She giggled and sat up. "What's for breakfast?" She asked and smiled. I chuckled at her. She asked me that every morning. I smiled crookedly. "Bella, my love. What would you like?" I asked her and stroked her cheek softly. She smiled. "I don't care what I eat." She stood up off our bed and walked out of our room. I lay back down on the bed and sighed. Carlisle's thoughts were driving me mad. He was imagining me stroking my cock in front of his face and cuming. I groaned at the thought. My hardness was getting the better of me. He began thinking Bella, her perfect body resting on his cock, riding him. Bella lay down on his chest. He imagined me coming up behind Bella and me thrusting myself in to her pert ass as she rode Carlisle. I looked down and I saw that I had ripped through my boxers. I was too hard. Carlisle had come into my room and crawled on the bed. "Edward, I can't take this anymore." He complained and kissed me as he grabbed my cock, causing me to let out a moan. He stroked me up and down. I came close before he even started. He growled lowly and ripped his own pants to shreds. "Carlisle!" I gasped as he flipped me over onto my stomach and slid into me with great force. It hurt a little but I got over it quickly. He pushed in and out of me with force and speed. I moaned and yelped. He moaned my name softly as he rested on my back, still thrusting wildly. He held onto me tighter. I screamed. I loved it. I growled and pushed his off me. He landed on his back and smiled. I got onto of him and started stroking myself in his face. I began getting rougher on myself and finally came on his face.

I was panting and smiling. Bella came running into the room. "Edward! I-" She stopped and looked at us. She smirked at us and crawled into the bed she pulled me onto her and ground her hips against me. I moaned. "Bella, do you really want it this way?" I asked her. She was still a virgin and I didn't want to be the one to hurt her. But of course I wanted to be her first. Of course, she would be mine too. I never had anything with another woman. I wanted Bella. Her eyes were soft and filled with love. I smiled down at her and pulled her top off. I smiled wider she was blushing, of course no bra. I kissed her deeply and ran my hand down her chest, over her exposed flesh. I grabbed her right breast and rubbed it gently. She gasped and broke our kiss. I smirked and brought my mouth down to her neglected breast and kissed it softly. She writhed beneath me. I took her nipple into my mouth and pinched the other one. She screamed my name and gripped onto me. I smirked and flicked her nipple with my tongue. Carlisle grabbed a fist full of my hair and brought my lips up to his and kissed me. I continued to rub Bella's breast. She watched us with awe and passion. She needed more and we could tell. Carlisle ripped the sides of her pajama pants off, pulling that away as well as her panties. She was blushing madly. Carlisle pulled away from our kiss and smiled evilly at Bella. "I'll be over here." He said and moved away from us. I looked down at her. Her face was red, and she was panting, her eyes almost closed. I massaged her breasts roughly and smirked. I positioned my hips in between hers and kissed her with full of love and passion as I thrust inside of her, warm, moist, delicate sex. She broke the kiss to scream, tears streaming down her face. I stayed in my position, not moving. I kissed her softly. "I'm so very sorry my Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you." She smiled at me as I wiped her tears away. "It's alright Edward, you can move now." She kissed me again and I moved forward a bit, sliding deeper into her, she gripped onto me tighter and moaned. Carlisle was behind us, stroking himself to our moans. I thrust in to Bella faster after a while, earning nice moans from her. Soon after I began thrusting into her harder her walls tightened around me and she screamed. I smiled. I knew she had cum, and I wanted to too. I thrust into her faster, she came again and her low moan of my name pushed me over the edge. "Bella!" I screamed and threw my head back. I smiled as my cool liquid shot out of me and into her. I rested on her and breathed deeply. "I love you Bella." I said and she smiled. "I love you more." She grinned. Carlisle came up behind me and slid into my ass, causing me to moan. "I think we should show Bella something." He said huskily and pulled out of me, pulling me back with him. I picked Bella up and held her in my arms, sliding myself back into her. She moaned and she bounced up and down on me. Carlisle came up behind Bella and slid into her ass as he kissed her neck. "We love you Bella." Carlisle said softly and thrust into her ass deeper. She screamed as he thrust into her faster. I loved hearing her scream. I thrust into her harder and faster. She clung onto me with all her might and bit my neck. I moaned lowly into her ear as she came for the third time. I smirked and kissed Carlisle, then Bella. Carlisle grunted and came in Bella's ass and pulled away. He licked up all of his cum that remained on him. I smiled and thrust into Bella a few more times before my own release. I moaned her name once more and she cried out. Her body went limp against mine. I slowed my thrusts and she kissed my neck. "That was one hell of a breakfast." She said and smiled up at me. "What you didn't eat?" She smirked and reached down, ran her fingers against her sex and pulled her hand out and licked her fingers clean. I smiled and kissed her. "You taste better." She said and licked my lips. Carlisle kissed Bella's forehead. "I'll be here too you know, to make you scream and cum just like Edward does." He smirked. I smiled. "I'd love that Carlisle." She said happily and kissed him.

**Ok… That was my first shot. It wasn't super good but I do have awesome ideas, don't like it, don't fucking read. End of. Have a nice day. BUT I love the EdwardxBellaxCarlisle thing… It's awesome.**


End file.
